


finding love, step one

by lightyears



Series: who the fuck designed this place? [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fuck or Die-esque, Professor-Student Relationship, Public Sex, Sex Pollen-esque, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightyears/pseuds/lightyears
Summary: In a world where upon their first touch, soulmates are overcome with a sudden and overwhelming need to fuck each other, Clarke discovers she and Professor Blake are destined to be when handing in her final in front of the entire class.





	finding love, step one

**Author's Note:**

> Written for t100 wtfluff, which is an awesome event that's been so much fun!
> 
> My fluff is soulmates and my wtf is first-touch-fucking + exhibitionism
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The lecture theatre is about as close to silent as it can be with fifty or so students filling the room.

An hour into the allotted exam time, and most of her peers still seem to be scrawling hurried responses to their papers, but Clarke finished about five minutes ago. She’s heard that means she’s either aced it or completely flunked it, and right now, she’s trying to convince herself to use her remaining time to read through the final and determine where she sits on the scale, but it’s not an easy task; this being her last final in a two week exam period, her usual care for academic performance is dwindling quickly.

Honestly, all she wants to do now is go back to her dorm room and pass out on top of her vibrator for the afternoon — or at least until she makes up for the lack of sleep and overload of stress that staying up to the early hours of the morning cramming earned her.

She waits it out another minute, eyes flicking over her analysis on the influence of particular artists in their time, but when the words start blurring together and losing meaning she knows it’s a lost cause. Hopefully whatever she’s managed to pull together works, but it’s only worth thirty percent of her grade, and the subject is an elective, so it shouldn’t fuck up her GPA too badly.

Famous last words.

Gathering her things as quickly and quietly as she can, Clarke stands to make her way down the row. There are only two people between her and the stairs that run down to the front of the lecture theatre — familiar from class, enough that she knows she hasn’t already touched them — which is lucky considering the minimal amount of room to manoeuvre and the amount of bare skin she’s got on show with her little sundress; another thing she’s being a little reckless about, but it’s the beginning of summer and already stupid hot, and she’d almost rather meeting her soulmate in the middle of her final than having to wear leggings and a cardigan today.

Considering the number of students here who’d be witness to the event, that’s saying a lot.

Stoned Girl and Suit Guy are either not her soulmates, or she manages to get past them without touching skin to skin. Either way, freedom — or her last summer break as an undergrad, as it is — is so close she can almost taste the shitty tequila Raven’s sure to want to celebrate with. Just her ridiculously hot professor to get past, and she really will be able to fuck herself with her vibrator until she passes out, reenergising enough to binge drink to her heart’s content.

He’s sitting behind the large desk he usually spreads his notes across during lectures, though with his role overseeing the final, it’s clear now, except for the small pile of papers that students who left earlier have handed in.

Clarke offers him hers to add to it.

“Miss Griffin,” Professor Blake says, his voice a low rumble that always manages to captivate his audience — she’s overheard her classmates saying they could get off to that alone more than once, not that she can blame them — drawing forward in his chair, the movement slow and deliberate, an oddly effective display of authority as he reaches out to take her paper, adds it to the pile. “I’m sure I’ll find this as enthralling as I have your previous essays.”

She rolls her eyes. The asshole will never let her forget about the first assignment she handed in; one she had completely forgotten about until it was two hours to submission and she was three of Monty’s brownies into her afternoon. Safe to say that was written whilst she was high as a kite.

“I’m sure,” she echoes, a smile tugging at her lips despite herself. Leaning closer, she drops her voice, noticing the way Professor Blake’s eyes fall for a quick beat, no doubt taking in the view her dress and his position have earned him of her tits. It should disgust her, but instead excitement flares. Just because he’s her professor doesn’t mean she can’t enjoy some flirting; he’s hot, sue her. “And just for the record, _enthralling_ is hardly an ins—”

Her words catch in her throat as a warm, aching feeling crashes over her suddenly, overwhelmingly — something she’s unable to properly describe, something she’s definitely never felt before, though when Professor Blake’s expression flashes darkly, she knows instinctively that he feels it too, and exactly what this is.

Dropping her gaze, she’s not surprised to find her hand brushing against his, right on top of the final she just handed in.

_Fuck._

Professor Blake is her soulmate.

“Fuck,” she hears him echo lowly, and the word seems to vibrate through her. Are they meant to share thoughts now?

She’s heard stories about this moment countless times before, but never that party trick. Only soul-lust, as it’s been coined more recently. A well documented phenomenon, but while Clarke’s read about it plenty in books, seen it on screen — both award-winning films and overacted porn — nothing could’ve ever prepared her for the real thing.

All at once, she’s as painfully turned on as she’s ever been in her life, the warm ache that crashed over her growing quickly and greedily. It stretches through her, her nipples tightening to hard peaks, her skin flushing hot and tingling, hungry to be touched all over. It pools between her thighs, her cunt growing wet, beginning to throb with a raw sort of need she’s never felt before.

Her whole body is alight, awakened, overcome completely with a lust that’s desperate to be fed. Each passing second quickens the thrum of her heart within her chest, makes her breaths turn ragged. _Primal_ is the only word that comes close, and even that doesn’t fully encapsulate it.

Professor Blake’s hand moves to cover her own, huge and rough, his skin almost burning hot as he tightens his hold. 

“I—” Clarke chokes out, her voice already breathy and fucked out, despite them even barely touching yet.

_Her cocky, stupid hot professor is her goddamn fucking soulmate._

“Let’s get out of here,” he says, releasing her hand to stand and round the desk. Clarke feels the loss immediately, her body aching with the need to be close to him, to be _touched_ by him. She can see how tense he is, knows instinctively that same desire is pushing at the seams of his restraint.

She follows closely behind as he moves to the staff-exit of the lecture theatre, vibrating with the effort not to reach out when her whole body is aching to. The murmur behind them tells her the other students have caught on to what’s happening, but her mind is too crowded with lust to be too concerned. This is common enough that most people are used to couples making sudden exits in an attempt to find some privacy — and even if it’s in front of an entire lecture theatre, and she’s technically still his student, Clarke’s too turned on to give a fuck.

She’d ride Professor Blake in front of them all, give them a nice, little show, as long as it meant having him pressed against her, getting filled by his cock over and over, until she was finally sated.

As though the very thought jinxes her, Professor Blake suddenly reaches out to her, his hand circling her wrist as if to hurry her along, and with that ache for his touch being met, it’s as though everything within her surges once more — need and desire twisting together to reach a new level of intensity, one that’s impossible to ignore, to delay for even another moment.

And as she’s quickly coming to realise is standard between soulmates, it’s a feeling that Professor Blake apparently shares; between one breath and the next he’s lost his momentum forward and is turning around with a growl, crashing his mouth to her own in a hard and desperate kiss.

Clarke whimpers into it immediately, feels her body go tight with anticipation as he backs her up to the desk he was sitting at earlier — sweeping all the finals stacked there onto the floor as he does — his hands finding her skin and running over her hungrily. His lips press hot against her own, his tongue greedy as he licks into her with perfect, addictive strokes, and she matches him with a desperation of her own — to taste him, to _claim _him, to find some relief to the ever-growing need alight within her.

Thankfully, the innate command she’s always secretly admired of Professor Blake extends further than his smug, authoritative presence teaching, and despite the intoxicating feel of each kiss and each touch, he knows she needs _more_. Just as she feels she could burst from the fact_,_ he’s breaking away from her lips and turning her around with rough hands on her hips, pressing against her from behind.

He’s deliciously hard against her ass, and her body hums with appreciation even as her cunt clenches needily, suddenly acutely aware of how empty she is.

“Everyone who doesn’t want to be here, out now,” he calls out, addressing the room full of his students with the same firm authority he always does, though the hoarse rumble to his voice is new, and more than a little flattering — even if expected from her soulmate. “Everyone who wants to stay, you’re free to do so. But you’re not joining in.” It’s then that he presses her forward quickly, roughly, so she’s bent over his desk, in what she can only imagine is an obscene position for everyone looking on — at their professor and their peer. “She’s _mine._”

Arousal rushes through her with the possessive rumble of his voice, one that’s matched quickly by the feel of his hands moving to her thighs, his touch hot, almost branding, as he runs them up along her skin. He bunches the skirt of her dress in his grip and pools it at her waist, so her ass is up and out, covered only by her panties, her back arched as she presses her cheek against the desk. She watches as about half the class shuffles out of the room, whilst the other settles more intently into their seats, ready for the show, and she feels herself preen under the hot weight of their gazes on her skin.

Of course it’s because they’re soulmates, but knowing how hot the whole class thinks their professor is, it’s gratifying having them watch _her_ about to get fucked by him.

Not that Professor Blake pays them any further attention; now that he’s issued his warning, his focus is solely on her once more, palming her ass roughly before he suddenly rips her panties clean off — a filthily hot display of both his strength and desperation — letting the fabric fall to the floor as pushes her legs apart with his knee, until her pussy is spread for him.

“Isn’t this a nice cunt,” he murmurs, rough but low. _Reverent, _for her ears only. Her body rushes with heat as his hand settles over her, two thick fingers parting the lips of her pussy in a teasing stroke. “So wet for me, Miss Griffin. So greedy to be filled by my cock.” 

The words lick hot at her already flushed skin, and she feels herself clench down again in want, his touch so close to where she’s empty and aching. Where she’s desperate to be pounded by him hard and fast, over and over and over until she can’t feel anything but the perfect build to a release she knows will shatter her completely.

“Yes,” she breathes out, her mind already consumed with the thought, her body hot and alight with anticipation. Looking over her shoulders, she meets his gaze, finding the same desperation burning within her mirrored in his darkened eyes. She bites back a smile. “Please, Professor Blake. Fuck me.”

His growl is low and animalistic, and she watches with rapt anticipation as his hands move to his belt, her breath caught in her lungs as he undoes his buckle and then his zipper, pulling himself free for her — and all his other students — to see.

And she’s definitely not imagining the low murmuring that comes when he does, not that she can blame anyone. Because Professor Blake’s cock is _huge._ Hard and thick and long wrapped up in a hand she already knows is generously sized. Flushed a pretty brown-red, with pre-come beaded at the tip. Easily the biggest she’s ever seen in real life, and no wonder he’s such an smug asshole all the time, with a cock like that.

It’s lucky they’re soulmates, or else she’d almost be worried she wouldn’t be able to take him, but as it is, being made for each other and all, she knows that they’ll fit together perfectly.

The heady knowledge stretches warm and delicious through her, and she lets her smile turn a little wicked as Professor Blake holds her gaze. “Fuck me,” she says again. A demand, a plea, an echo of the desire she can see burning within him.

He moves behind her, and her breath catches in her throat when he presses the thick head of his cock to the entrance of her soaked pussy, her body rushing with a wave of heated greed once again. Thankfully Professor Blake doesn’t wait long to give in to it, sinking into her slowly, his huge cock stretching her cunt until she’s absolutely full of him; complete in a way she’s never felt before, a perfect contentedness she can feel wrap itself around not only her, but Professor Blake too.

But the satisfaction of the moment isn’t one that seeps into her skin and draws away the need; instead it’s a taste of what’s to come, another spark of hunger that flickers hot at every point of her body, and she knows Professor Blake feels it too as his hands move to her hips, fingers curling tight in a way that promises a good, proper fuck.

He pulls out before slamming back into her, and Clarke whines with the heady feeling, her head tipping forward to rest on the desk, her hands moving to grip the edges for purchase.

It’s all she can do as he begins pounding into her relentlessly, settling into a hard and fast rhythm that her cunt takes greedily. Her body vibrates with debauched delight as each stroke sparks pleasure, as he hits that perfect spot in her over and over and tension begins to curl hot and aching at her core. The slap of skin only barely masks the obscene sound of his cock meeting her arousal, though it’s soon joined by the loud, broken moan that falls from her lips.

She’s never been one to be particularly vocal during sex, but she thinks that’s about to change.

“Fuck, Professor,” she whimpers, and she can feel as much as hear the responding growl, the way it washes over her body, sinks into the electric hunger coursing through her. 

“Careful, Miss Griffin,” he says, his voice dropped low and rough. “You keep calling me that and I’ll have to turn you around to see how much it gets you off.”

His words draw a breathy laugh and a hot flush; it does get her off, calling him _Professor,_ but she’s betting it does him too. The thought fills her mind deliciously, right as his huge hand slips beneath her dress and smoothes up her back, warm on her greedy skin, and all at once she realises that no matter the incredible feeling of being fucked from behind like this is, it’s not going to fully satisfy the ache running hot through her. It demands something more from her soulmate, demands to see him unravel from her words and her touch, to _feel _him, and the realisation that she needs proper connection would have her rolling her eyes if it didn’t bubble over her so suddenly, so overwhelmingly — enough that she has to let go of the desk to instead reach back for him, look at him over her shoulder again, frantically this time.

His face is drawn tight in pleasure and barely contained restraint, and she knows he needs more too.

“More,” she starts, “I need —” But the words catch in her throat as his dark gaze flashes with a recognition that tugs deep within her, that answers her desires with matching ones of his own.

He pulls out of her with a low growl, and Clarke’s pussy clenches pitifully at the loss, though he still manages to feed the part of her craving his touch, manhandling her with his perfect, huge hands to turn her back around, sit her up on the edge of the desk and press himself between her spread thighs.

Her slip of a sundress is up and off in barely a second, her cute bralette another, and Clarke’s eyes flick over to their audience as a warm flush runs over her bare skin, completely naked now for them all to see. Most of them have their hands down their own — or someone else’s — pants, getting off to the live show they’re watching, though a few are just watching them in open fascination. But either way it doesn’t matter; all of their gazes flicker heavy at her skin, sink into the heat stretched through her, and she absolutely adores it.

Meeting her soulmate and discovering she’s an exhibitionist, all before noon.

But before the realisation can derail her too much, she’s meeting the desperation of Professor Blake’s frantic movements as she begins unbuttoning his shirt — though his impatience with clothing is apparently infectious; when it takes more than a few seconds she can’t help but tear it open from the front, her hands meeting the taut, golden muscle of his burning skin to slip it off him.

Not that he seems to mind, as he crowds forward with a wicked grin to claim her mouth again, as he guides himself to fuck back into her with a smooth stroke that matches that of his tongue.

Clarke moans into the kiss, wrapping her legs around him and leaning back on the desk to better the angle. His cock stretches her to that same perfect fullness as he settles back into his earlier relentless pace, and tension quickly rushes back to pool heavy at her core; it’s not that he wasn’t fucking her just as good and hard before, but now, with him pressed so close, with his hands hot and possessive as they move up to play with her tits and the addictive taste of him heavy on her tongue, her body hums with an intoxicating mix of pleasure and contentedness as it finds what it’s been craving.

“This what you needed, Miss Griffin?” Professor Blake asks when he breaks from the kiss, both of them drawing in ragged breaths. His mouth is worked red from her own, his eyes blown dark and burning. He pinches her nipples and she nods hazily, her mind already clouding with pleasure, but just as he does when calling upon his students to spark discussion and debate, Professor Blake demands a proper response; bringing his hand to thread through her hair, he forces her to look at him properly, his voice rough but firm. “Use your words.”

Her breath shudders within her, a shiver rolling up her spine. There’s just something about him like this, commanding and in charge; she kind of wants to push him on it, play bratty to test his patience and see where it leads — but for the moment, she’s too wired for anything but submission.

“Yes, Professor, it is,” she murmurs. His expression flashes with satisfaction — and yeah, it definitely gets him off, too — and a warm, silky feeling wraps around the building tension at her core in response, delight to have pleased him. Already she can tell it’s a dynamic they’ll have fun with. 

“‘Course it is, Miss Griffin,” he says. His hands trail back to the tops of her thighs, and he leans over her, lips soft and wet where they brush against her ear. She feels her breath catch in her throat, her body vibrating with the low murmur of his voice. “Just need to be looked after, don’t you, sweetheart? Fucked good and hard by someone made to take care of you.”

Something about those words — the way he says them, almost reverently, or the soulmate-implication behind them — has the electric connection between them going taut, a quiet intensity that has everything around them fading away, until it’s just the two of them — for one, two, three lingering beats.

And then Professor Blake’s pulling back to his full height, punctuating his words with a particularly hard thrust, his gaze blown with a raw intensity she’s never seen before, and everything she’s been feeling over the past ten minutes seems to crash over her all over again — now with renewed need, completely consuming as it spreads through her, chaotic and demanding. She knows instinctively that same overwhelming need within her is alight inside of him too, and her hips start lifting to meet each his instinctually, her pussy taking each pounding of his thick cock greedily as she begins chasing a release that finally feels within reach.

“That’s it, princess,” he growls, the pet name slipping from his mouth roughly, almost adoringly, and something softer stirs in her chest, even as heat curls tight at her throbbing cunt, as her mind begins to cloud with pleasure. “Taking my cock so well, Miss Griffin. Your pretty pussy fucking loves it.”

She moans as his words fill her up with the same kind of intoxicating satisfaction that his cock’s giving her. She’s never felt like this before, never been _fucked_ like this before; in true soulmate fashion, their bodies move together perfectly, attuned to a shared pleasure that both feeds off and drives each other, and as the promise of release draws them closer, it only becomes more overwhelming, more consuming, hard and frantic, with a raw intensity in each of their movements — and when Professor Blake tugs her back in, wrapping his arms around her waist as hers move instinctively around his shoulders, until they’re pressed flush together, her whole body begins to tremble as everything reaches its peak.

It’s the connection the primal need within her demands, and as his huge cock fills her perfectly once, twice, three more times, she breaks just as he does, crying out as hot, white release as intense as she’s ever felt before crashes over her.

Her cunt clenches down on Professor Blake’s cock as she comes, her whole body shaking with the unyielding force of pleasure coursing through it, waves upon waves cresting over and over and over again, until her mind is completely clouded with it, and the only thing holding her up is the strong arms of her soulmate.

Minutes seem to pass like that, in a haze of intoxicating pleasure that stretches to every point in her body, but when it does eventually fade as she finally begins to come dow, it’s into a warm, heady sort of satisfaction. Professor Blake must’ve pulled out sometime in the haze, but he still has her wrapped up tight in his embrace, and just how his touch sparked need and desire earlier, it now helps soothe her from the intensity of her high, easing her back to the present.

She registers him telling whoever remains of their audience to leave, senses them all abiding his — somehow _still_ — authoritative command, and an amused fucked-out smile tugs at her mouth when she realises that most of them will be going back to their dorms to get off some more.

They really gave them all a good show.

“How you doing, princess?” He asks, voice a low, warm rumble, just for her, and there’s that pet name again. She’s not sure what she likes more, Miss Griffin or Princess, but she’s looking forward to finding out.

Finally pulling herself back, she gives herself a moment to take him in. Curls wild and eyes still blown dark — but they’re crinkled at the sides now, the kind to match the curve of his smile. He looks a little less cocky that usual — which seems ridiculous when he just made her come with only his cock; _that’s_ never happened before — softer than she’s ever seen him before, and something new swells in her chest when she realises it’s for her.

She keeps thinking of him as _her_ soulmate, but she’s his too.

“Good,” she says, a little laugh falling from her mouth the moment she says it. It’s funny how this works, fucking first and getting to know each other second. “Wondering whether I’ll be able to walk anytime soon.” 

He barks out a laugh, running his hands over her thighs. “I’d apologise, but…”

She shakes her head. “Yeah, don’t,” she agrees, placing her hands over his and giving them a soft squeeze. She’s utterly spent, but sated in a way that she never has been before, that speaks of more than just her mind-blowing orgasm. “I had fun.”

A flicker of his earlier desire flashes in Professor Blake’s gaze again, his smile turning a little wicked. “Oh, Miss Griffin, I know you did.” He leans forward to press a soft kiss to her shoulder before finally pulling away properly, though it’s only to tuck himself back into his pants and gather her clothes from the floor. “Open for me, sweetheart,” he says, and Clarke does as he asks without question, spreading her thighs a little wider, watching as he uses her panties to clean up the mess between her thighs before stuffing them into his pocket. She’d protest, but they’re torn anyway; he can keep them. “Good girl,” he praises.

His approval hums happily in her chest, and it’s another minute as he finishes redressing her, Clarke indulging him in the request; she’s already getting the impression that he like taking care of people, but she can’t say she minds.

In fact, she’s pretty sure she’s going to have a lot of fun letting him take care of her.

“So, _Professor,_” she says, as he eases her off the desk and into his waiting hold. He’s still shirtless, but she’s not complaining. “Did I pass the final?”

That familiar cocky smirk tugs at his lips, and he pulls her closer, his hands smoothing over her ass. “You’re going to be trouble, aren’t you, Miss Griffin?”

She grins, presses to her toes to kiss him slow and sweet, a deceptive innocence she’s pretty sure he’ll find amusement in. Her teeth catch his bottom lip as she pulls back, the soft grunt that sounds between them gratifying. “Oh, you have no idea.”

Again his expression softens into something that makes that new, heady feeling stir in her chest. A feeling she thinks is just for her soulmate.

“Well, princess,” he says, still with that warmth, that reverence, leaning in to kiss her again. “I can’t wait to find out all the ways how.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments & kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> If fic aesthetics are your thing, [I made one here ](https://bisexualbellamyblake.tumblr.com/post/187427831690/finding-love-step-one-explicit-45k-written)


End file.
